Supercorp Crisis
by Healer
Summary: What if Kara had sought out Lena right after Argo City was destroyed... Small two shot fic about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Supercorp Crisis**_

_**(Part 01)**_

_**Healer**_

_I know I should not dive into another fic, and another fandom at the time, especially considering how many open stories I still have, but like many of you there were some issues nagging at my brain after watching the Crisis cross over, so after arguing with my muse for a while, I decided to appease her and grant her this two shot. _

_It could have happened, and still not change the 'canon' timeline that the producers are planning to keep. So here is a little something of what if Kara had sought out Lena right after Argo City was destroyed. _

_Please keep in mind that this story is a FEMLASH, as subtle as it is, portraying Kara's and Lena's feelings for each other. So if this bothers you, you shouldn't be here, leave now if you're not comfortable with this fact._

_Also remember I own nothing related to this fandom. Supergirl and all its characters sadly are not of my property. _

_Remember to leave your reviews by the end of your reading…_

* * *

_**Supercorp Crisis**_

_**(Part 01)**_

_**Healer**_

Something weird and potentially bad was happening, and I was at a loss on what to do. As I landed on the D.E.O and informed Alex that all pets were going crazy, Brainy and her let me know that the earthquake was coming from without the planet; that moment in which I realized the impossible was actually happening I knew that whatever was going on, we would need help. That was in part confirmed by J'onn when he said the Monitor had freed his brother as a test to prepare him for the crisis much as he had done so the year before with me.

Then, of course all got worse as we learnt that this energy wave that was causing the quakes, was destroying everything in its path and was coming towards us; Argo City in the its current path. It crushed me that I was not able to help them or give them more time to evacuate.

"Kara, I'm sorry" said Alex gripping my shoulder. But I didn't want her comfort, I didn't need her comfort. It was someone else I needed at the time, so I sped out towards the person who's arms I needed to comfort me.

I know I startled her and that it was absolutely not what she wanted, but I could not help myself and I trapped her in the tightest of hugs I felt brave enough to give her, and buried my face in the crook of her neck

"Release me this instant" Seethed Lena. But I refused to do so and pressed her closer to my body "If you think that you can just barge in like nothing's happened, you are absolutely wrong" she said trying to wiggle out of my arms. However her words only made me hold tighter and allow the tears to freely roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" I said now sobbing still buried into her neck "I know I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you, but right now I need my best friend" I told her still holding her in my arms but giving her enough space that would allow me to look into her eyes.

"I am clearly not your best friend" she said grimly

"Lena, please, just for a minute, let me have this back" I pleaded

"This isn't about us, is it?" she finally asked now concerned to which I shook my head "Is it Alex?" she asked then, making me smile sadly and shook my head again

"You are amazing Lena, even with what's happened between us, you still care. You are the best of us all" I said truthfully

"Come here" she said then sighing and opening her arms wide for me

I hugged her again with all my might, barely controlling my strength mindful of Lena's human body. "I've missed you" I whispered in to her ear, making her flinch

"This changes nothing Kara" she said holding me back, close to her

"I know" I acknowledged sadly

"I don't know how to forgive you" she added after a moment while stroking my hair with her right hand and holding me against her body with her left arm.

I felt hope rise within me, the fact she said she didn't know how to, meant she wanted to forgive me, right? However I could not comment on it because that's when in a flash of light appeared in front of us a woman I've never seen before. Out of habit I placed myself between Lena and the stranger. "Who are you?" I asked barely containing my pain then "Are you responsible for destroying Argo City?" I heard Lena gasp the moment the question left my lips. And right after, the stranger and I appeared back at the D.E.O

* * *

**A/N**_: Like it? Hate it? Do let me know. _

_So, this is planned to be a two shot only, next part is from Lena's perspective. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Supercorp Crisis**_

_**(Part 02)**_

_**Healer**_

_Ok, so now you know that I do not own Kara, Lena, or any other character in the Arrowverse. _

_This short idea came to birth after watching the Crisis crossover. I still believe it could have happened, and still not change the 'canon' timeline that the producers are planning to keep. So here is the aftermath of what if Kara had sought out Lena right after Argo City was destroyed. _

_Please keep in mind that this story is a FEMLASH, as subtle as it is, portraying Kara's and Lena's feelings for each other. So if this bothers you, you shouldn't be here, leave now if you're not comfortable with this fact._

_Remember to leave your reviews by the end of your reading…_

* * *

_**Supercorp Crisis**_

_**(Part 02)**_

_**Healer**_

Having Kara's warm body pressed against mine arose feelings in me I had tried to suppress sine I learnt of her deceipt. Yet, seeing her so vulnerable and heartbroken stirred the feeling to protect her from everything and everyone out there. This person in my arms was not Supergirl, it was just Kara, my best friend who was clearly and for some unknown reason, in need of comfort, which I was hesitantly giving to her.

When this stranger appeared in my office, I saw the subtle changes on Kara from my shy best friend to National City's hero. Learning that her world, or what was left of it, had been destroyed again and that maybe this newcomer was responsible, made me gasp at the realization that Kara had seek me out to comfort her after her loss, and maybe, just maybe, she had not been lying all this time and she did care for me.

I warred against myself the moment the two of them disappeared from my office. Should I call Alex and the D.E.O? In the end my bitterness won and I stayed at L Corp looking into what was going on and this earthquakes. I quickly discovered there was a wave of antimatter coming towards Earth, which most likely had destroyed Argo City and was the cause for the red sky outside. Then a tower arose from the center of the city and the Red skies dissipated, i found myself staring at it through the window on my office when Agent Danvers barged in.

"Are you here to arrest me during the apocalypse?" I asked her coldly "Or to try and kill me because you were not successful the other day?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you Lena" she said defensively "I was trying to stop you from using Myriad"

"Right. Is that why you had a Claymore satellite aimed at me?" I asked taking a seat behind my desk. We had a small debate on what had happened or not happened before she explained why she was actually there. She told me what I already knew about the antimatter wave and shed some clarity in the purpose of the tower, which appeared to be a quantum tower meant to absorb the antimatter. And of course Kara and a few other heroes were supposed to stop the wave, but how unlikely it seemed at the time, which was the reason she had come to me. I took a moment before I answered her, just because I needed a moment to compose myself. Her speech almost had me believing they cared for me, but I reminded myself that the only reason Alex was there at the moment was because they needed my help, not because they wanted it.

"I don't want you apologies Alex" I told her standing to be face to face. "You will never again have my friendship or my trust, I learnt my lesson from all of you... but if the world is at stake, then of course I will help" I said seriously "It is humorous of you to think that I wouldn't. But then again, you made it perfectly clear how lowly you think of me... so... what do you need me to do?"

And so, she explained about the multiverse and how we needed to create an extrapolator to open a portal big enough for the exodus from our Earth to what they called Earth 1. All this while Kara risked her life, again, to keep the tower safe and operational long enough to let us complete our task. Sadly, even when we actually managed to go to this other Earth, it appeared that Kara and the other heroes were not successful in defeating the entity that had created the Antimatter wave, because it still came and destroyed us all.

* * *

**A/N**_: Like it? Hate it? Do let me know. _

_So, this was planned to be a two shot only. I do however have another idea in mind. Still related to the Crisis. So many possibilities for them to finally let us have canon supercorp, and yet, nothing on that happened. _


End file.
